The invention relates to a spoiler arrangement on the rear of a motor vehicle, particularly a passenger car, which is arranged in the rear area of a fast back and extends essentially above a rear window.
From the German Pat. Document No. DE-OS 35 11 809, a spoiler arrangement of the initially mentioned type is known which is installed fixedly on the rear and functions well. This spoiler arrangement has the purpose of, on the one hand, reducing the drag coefficient of the vehicle and, on the other hand, increasing the negative lift at the rear axle.
So that this spoiler arrangement will not be damaged when driving through a certain type of automatic car wash installations, an expensive swivel mechanism is provided for the spoiler arrangement. In addition, the stationary spoiler arrangement impairs the free -- also stylistic -- design of the body in the area of the spoiler arrangement.
The EP-A 0 226 778 shows a spoiler arrangement arranged at a notchback of a motor vehicle which can be moved from a retracted inoperative position to an extended operative position and vice versa. In the inoperative position, the spoiler arrangement is arranged inside a recess-shaped receiving space of the rear opening hood.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the recess-shaped receiving space arranged on the bottom side of the hood projects relatively far into the trunk, thereby considerably reducing the capacity of the trunk.
It is an object of the invention to take such measures on a spoiler arrangement arranged adjacent to a rear window of a fast back that the spoiler arrangement, when driving through an automatic car wash installation, is effectively protected from damages without any significant impairment of the free design of the vehicle body, and in that, in addition, the capacity of the trunk provided below the fast back is reduced only slightly.
According to the invention, this object is achieved providing an arrangement wherein an adjustably constructed spoiler arrangement, in a retracted inoperative position, forms a partial area of the rear window, the partial area extending flush with the shell, with respect to the adjacent rear window section.
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, by means of the adjustable design of the spoiler arrangement and by means of the integration of the spoiler arrangement into the rear window, the free design of the vehicle body in the area of the spoiler arrangement is not impaired and it is also ensured that the retracted spoiler arrangement is not damaged when driving through a car wash installation. By using a thin-walled disk section as a spoiler arrangement, it is achieved that the spoiler arrangement has only a low height and can correspondingly, in the inoperative position, be received in a shallow receiving space, whereby the capacity of the trunk space is limited only insignificantly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings